Masters of the Dark Side
by MovieVillain
Summary: Emperor Palpatine invites Master Xehanort to the Death Star for a battle to determine who is the better master of the Dark Side.


Inside the Death Star at the far side of the galaxy, Emperor Palpatine is sitting at his throne, waiting for his guests to arrive. Beside him is his armor clad apprentice, Darth Vader. As they waited for this minute, they noticed a magic circle around them as their guests arrive. The two guests they have been waiting for are there. One is a sinister looking old man and the other the one is a young teenager who is not only wearing a red suit but also a mask. These two guests made their way to the two Sith members.

"Ah, my guests. Good to see you," said the Emperor for a greeting. He turns his attention to the old man. "It's been so good, Master Xehanort."

"Yeah, it's been so good for you as well, Emperor Palpatine, or should I call you, Darth Sidious."

Palpatine remembered that name; that is his Sith name. He recalled on using that identity when he hired villains like Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and Nute Gunray to do his dirty work. To them, they're all dead because he just used them as pawns for his plans to rise to power as the emperor of the Galactic Republic and ruled the entire galaxy with an iron fist.

He spoke in simple words. "I see you have found out about my true name, huh? Well, if that's the case, call me whatever you want. It's Your Majesty, Palpatine, and even Sidious."

Xehanort then makes a creepy looking smile on his face as he makes a reply on his own. "Thank you. Just call me Xehanort."

The young man takes a look at Vader. These two have worn masks all the time that they can't see each other's faces. That does not matter to them. They just wore it to show evil.

"Well, it's good to see you, Darth Vader, or should I call you, Anakin Skywalker."

Vader has recalled that name. That was the name he got when he was born. He was once a Jedi, destined to be the Chosen One to defeat the Sith. He was once an apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi. That is until he learned that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is really Darth Sidious, the Jedi's old enemy. He is about to put him under arrest until he gets the news out of him that he has the power to save his wife, Padme, from the death that she got from the visions that he keeps on having. Upon saving him from Mace Windu, a Jedi Master, he puts his work to the Lord of the Sith and gets the name Darth Vader. He fought his former master at Mustafar where not only he has lost the fight, but nearly lost his life as his left arm and two legs are cut off and being burned by the lava of Mustafar. He is in near death until Palpatine has arrived and rebuild him as a cyborg with the mask and armor that will sustain him for the rest of his life.

"That name is no longer my concern," Vader said in a little angry voice. This is the point where the Dark Side has clouded his mind. It has no traces of his former life as Anakin Skywalker.

"Oh, and my name is Vanitas," the young man said.

Palpatine and Xehanort are ready to have their showdown. This is the reason why the latter has been invited by the former to the Death Star. They will have a battle to determine who could be the good master of the Dark Side.

"Now that we are here, let's begin. Lord Vader, leave this room."

Xehanort turns to his apprentice. "You too, Vanitas."

The two apprentices left the throne room so that their masters could battle all by themselves. Palpatine stands up from his throne as the battle is about to begin.

"You know, the Force is the greatest power in the galaxy. Allow me to show you what I can do with it!"

Palpatine lifts right hand to activate his power. Suddenly, some object has been moved telekinetically by him as he hurls it to Xehanort. Upon seeing this, he dodged it out of the way.

"Very impressive," the old man said. "I can do this, too."

Xehanort lifts his right hand as some poles are telekinetically moved to their target. It's Palpatine himself. As the poles are about to strike on him, he dodged them. Despite that, his cloak nearly got hit. Now it's the Emperor's turn, he attempts to move an object from behind. Xehanort looks from his behind and got hit by this object. It's a wall. Nevertheless, he breaks free.

"Now then, the Force lightning!" Palpatine lifts both of his hands as they started to emit electricity. They launch an electric bolt on to Xehanort's front. He managed to dodge this attack.

"Very nice, Sidious. I got something better than that!"

Just then, Palpatine got hit with electric bolts coming out from above. Xehanort must have used Thunder-based magic.

"Let's see if you deflect it."

Palpatine launches another Force lightning attack. Just as the electricity is about to hit him, Xehanort deflects it with his hands. Afterwards, he started to hit the attack back to the Emperor, sending him flying to his throne.

Getting up from this attack, he makes an evil laugh. Then he continues for the initial.

"Well," he started. "Both of us have equal skill in using these powers. How about with the lightsabers? I assumed you have something magic sword or something for this battle, huh?"

Palpatine then uses the Force to release his lightsaber from his right sleeve. Most of the time, he keeps his weapon from his sleeve until being confronted. As he activates it, the laser is red, the color that the Sith would use in their lightsabers. For Xehanort, he got something better than that. He unleashed his sword-type weapon and that is the Keyblade.

"Yes, I do. This is the Keyblade. I created it myself. I assumed you created your own lightsaber."

Palpatine smirks at this sight. "Now, let us finish this once and for all!" He lunges at Xehanort, but he blocks the blow with his Keyblade. The two started to trade blows with their weapons; they appeared to be good in both dodging and blocking their own blows. Even a while, Palpatine started to jump up high and so does Xehanort. They continued with their sword-like battles while in the air. They drop to the ground as they pointed their weapons at each other.

Xehanort seems to find an evil smile for this. "I got to say, we're equal in using our weapons like these."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Palpatine replies. He and Xehanort then deactivate their weapons, deciding that these round is a draw since they're equal.

Now that the battle is over, it seems both of these two are the masters of the Dark Side.


End file.
